Justin Bieber
by lannssss
Summary: Justin's voice echoed in angelic waves at the recording studio as Justin Timberlake envisioned the next super star right before his eyes. Usher saw the potential in young Bieber but couldn't land the deal like Timberlake. As Justin Timberlake signed Justin Bieber to Tennman Records, Usher walked away empty handed. Justin Bieber's discovery happened on a local talent show where he


…All was well…

As I board the train, I struggle to find an empty seat as other children are running up and down the hallways saying hi to new and old friends, and every other kid would come up to me, "Hey! You're Harry Potter's son!" The first few times it was flattering, but after a while when I just wanted to find a bloody seat, I would just answer with a "Yeah". I finally found a seat to myself, and it finally hit me that any second the train would begin its descent to the famous Hogwarts School, where my father, grandfather, mother, and pretty much any other person I'm related to was a hero. I never wanted to go to this school. I'm no hero? I have no desire to deliberately put myself into these situations where I feel as if _I_ have to "save the day". I've read the books(Oh yeah, my family has about 7 books written about them), and it seems as if every time my mum or dad was the hero of the day, it was because they were in areas they weren't supposed to be in the first place. Well… whatever. All I know is I'm not the guy to continue the family legacy and I'll be damned sure to make sure everyone else knows that as well. I just would like to survive my first year of school. Literally. I don't want to die. The train is finally taking off, so I stick my head out to wave goodbye to my parents, Ron, and Hermione. Some parents and siblings are crying, but my parents look completely content, which actually makes me feel a lot less nervous. When my parents are finally out of waving distance, I lean back in to the train to sit down, and find that Rose Weasley has made herself comfortable in the seat across from me. She looks up at me with her huge green eyes and almost too cheerfully says "Hi!" "Hello Rose" I respond trying not to sound too annoyed. Rose is my cousin, and we spend too much time together. My mum is her dad's sister, and my dad is her mum's best friend. So basically our families are together all the time. Rose has already been at Hogwarts for one year, so basically all summer she did nothing but brag about how great her grades were or what teachers loved her the most. "Are you excited for your first year at Hogwarts!? You're going to love it, and everyone is going to love you obviously. Given the fact your last name is Potter and you're named after Dumbledore and Professor Snape" Rose interrupts my thoughts with that sarcastic look she always gives. "I don't care about all that! I don't want to be anyone special or significant; I just want to be a normal kid for once in my life. I didn't do all the crazy shit my parents did and I don't want to. James can do all of the saving the world stuff" My older brother James also has been at Hogwarts for two years and he's best player on the Quidditch team, and of course he always has a new girlfriend every summer he comes home. "Oh please Albus, whether you like it or not, you're going to do something great." And with that, I'm taking nap.

"Wake up Albus, we're here!" Rose is shaking me excitedly and I become wide awake with the overwhelming feelings of excitement, and then I remember the first thing we do is be placed into our house. Of course, James and Rose are both in Gryffindor, and everyone expects me to be too. Maybe I want to be in Hufflepuff? No one talks about Hufflepuff anymore, it's basically the 'other house', so I think that would be a great place to lay low…

"Gryffindor!" Of course. Everyone cheers as I walk to the table with Rose and James cheering excitedly as another Potter represents the Gryffindor House. As I sit down I am joined by excited boys and girls congratulating me and hugging me. During all of the chaos, Mr. Filch bursts into the dining hall, "There's an ogre lose in the castle!"

Here we go…


End file.
